Sujetador
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Porque no todos los chicos tienen experiencia desabrochando sujetadores. Pero Chat Noir, un superhéroe que había sido capaz de salvar a su ciudad en innumerables ocasiones, no podía verse vencido por un simple sujetador, ¡de ninguna manera!
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _ **Advertencias:** Lime. _

* * *

**Sujetador**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

— Chat Noir —suspiró ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Un gemido salió de entre sus labios, rápidamente sofocado por la boca masculina que chocó contra la suya, tragándose cualquier otro sonido que profiriese. Sus lenguas se adentraron en la boca del otro y bailaron juntas, a la vez que sus inquietas manos recorrían el cuerpo ajeno con urgencia. El sonido húmedo de dos personas compartiendo un beso pasional junto a sus respiraciones entrecortadas inundaban la silenciosa habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se colaba a través de las cortinas.

Chat Noir rompió el beso y procedió a regar un camino de besos por toda su mandíbula, hasta desplazarse a su cuello.

Marinette se mordió el labio cuándo una mano acarició la piel sensible de su estómago, subiendo tentativamente hasta que rozó su sujetador, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. Paseó sus manos por su espalda, empujándole levemente contra sí, hasta llegar a su cabello y aferrar las hebras rubias. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la ropa supuso un estorbo y de pronto se vio a sí misma sin su camisa, solamente protegida por su ropa interior. Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, la vergüenza invadiéndola, e instintivamente envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, evitando la mirada de él. En respuesta, el rubio sonrió y posó sus manos sobre sus muñecas, retirándolas con suavidad.

— Eres hermosa —murmuró, con su voz ronca. La convicción en sus palabras bastó para que la inseguridad se desvaneciera y diera paso al deseo de someterse por completo a las caricias del chico.

Chat Noir rozó sus dedos contra los pómulos ligeramente pecosos de la chica y depositó pequeños besos en cada peca, hasta terminar en sus labios. Ninguno de los dos era un experto en ese tema, sin embargo, esa extraña ternura que poseía el joven y que luego terminaba transformándose en algo más intenso, no molestó en lo más mínimo a Marinette, quién sólo ansiaba aliviar su piel en llamas.

Se separaron cuándo sus pulmones exigieron aire. Ambos se hallaban casi asfixiados en aquel ambiente caliente y pesado, y por ello sus pechos subían y bajaba con dificultad. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. A pesar de que los labios entreabiertos, hinchados, y rojos de Marinette lo incitaban a continuar con otra ronda de besos, cuándo su mirada se detuvo en su sujetador, inspiró con fuerza por la nariz y miró a la chica, cómo pidiéndole permiso. Marinette tragó saliva y, tras darle una pequeña sonrisa, asintió. Chat Noir se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos y una vez ella se hubo alzado ligeramente, se dispuso a llevar sus manos a la parte trasera de su cuerpo, palpando su espalda, hasta toparse con el gancho del sujetador.

Tiró una, dos, y tres veces, y no ocurrió nada. Chat Noir frunció el ceño y lo intentó otra vez, no obstante, sus garras dificultaban un poco el trabajo, y terminó frustrándose.

— Maldición —masculló.

Se inclinó sobre el hombro de la joven, pero incluso desde esa posición, sus manos ligeramente temblorosas a causa de la adrenalina complicaban la labor. Marinette apoyó los codos sobre el colchón y se elevó un poco, observando con diversión cómo Chat Noir se daba a la difícil tarea de desabrocharle el sujetador. Se rió entre dientes cuándo lo escuchó maldecir por segunda vez, sonrojado.

— ¿Quieres que lo intente yo? —se ofreció. Y a pesar de que sonó dulce, se notaba que la situación le hacía gracia. Chat Noir soltó un bufido.

— No, yo puedo hacerlo.

Examinó la prenda rosa que obstaculizaba la visión de sus pechos y se mordió el labio inferior, para a continuación intentarlo nuevamente. Un superhéroe que había sido capaz de salvar a su ciudad en innumerables ocasiones no podía verse vencido por un simple sujetador, ¡de ninguna manera!

La desesperación empezó a invadirle. Gruñó, el impulso de arrancarlo con los dientes era demasiado fuerte cómo para ignorarlo, así que al final optó por aferrarlo con fuerza con ambas manos y tirar de él hasta que se desgarró.

Marinette se sobresaltó, percatándose de la repentina ausencia de la prenda y se cubrió con rapidez, no sin antes enviarle una mirada sorprendida a Chat Noir. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, y entonces compuso una mueca de enfado.

— ¡Gato malo! —le regañó—, ¡ese era mi favorito!

El sujetador, ahora inutilizable, colgaba de su índice mientras sonreía victorioso. Marinette negó, pero decidió no decir nada más.

Lanzando la prenda a un rincón de la habitación, Chat Noir no esperó a presionar sus labios contra los suyos, besándola con brevedad. Él pegó su rostro contra el de ella, situando su boca contra su oído, y susurró en un tono sutilmente seductor:

— Te lo compensaré.

Marinette parpadeó y apretó los labios, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse y su ritmo cardíaco dispararse.

— Tendré que castigarte —respondió en un susurro. Él se alejó y su lengua salió para lamer su propio labio inferior, su mirada hambrienta cayendo sobre la boca de la azabache antes de volver a sus ojos. Cualquier rastro de broma desapareció una vez más.

— Castígame... pero hazlo _después_.

Y acto seguido, las manos masculinas se dispusieron a tantear su pecho, acariciando y apretando la carne suave, arrancándole suspiros a la joven que comenzó a retorcerse bajo su toque. En el fondo, a ella no le importaba que él rompiese sus sujetadores si a cambio le prometía proporcionarle ese tipo de placer cómo compensación, no obstante, mentalmente se recordó que debía enseñarle cómo desabrochar un sujetador apropiadamente, si no quería que su armario quedase vacío.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Vaya, eso ha sido intenso, cofcof. Sujetador/Sostén, no sé cómo le decís en vuestros países, pero yo lo conozco cómo sujetador, aunque, he oído el otro bastantes veces, estoy más familiarizada con el primero. _

_Tengo que aclarar que me inspiré en una escena que vi en el trailer de una película, aunque no recuerdo mucho, de lo que sí me acuerdo es del tío forcejeando con el sujetador de ella. Desafortunadamente no me sé el nombre de la película, pero sé que tenía ganas de verla, así que, si por casualidad alguien lo sabe —cosa que dudo mucho— agradecería que me lo dijesen y, si no, pues nada, oye. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, sinceramente, no escribo mucho cositas de estas, pero es algo que me gusta, así que escribiré más en un futuro. ¡Dejadme un review para conocer vuestra opinión!_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
